


Laughs at a Funeral

by Sineala



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone think sex makes things better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughs at a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a triple-drabble; my word processor told me so at the time. I believe I stole the title from the Barenaked Ladies song "One Week."

Sirius never thought "lie low at Lupin's" would mean him ending up in Remus's bed. Not the first night he arrived, at least.

Yet here he is, awake and restless, with Remus Lupin curled naked around him. Sleeping like a dog, he is. Like a wolf, his mind sniggers. The thought is unkind, directed at a man who would much rather not be reminded of his condition, but then, Sirius has been to Azkaban. It has changed him.

Sirius wishes he could forget the past twelve years as well as Remus has seemed to. A few words in the Shrieking Shack, an embrace, and Remus is his best friend again. Everything is forgiven. But not by Sirius.

It was twelve years, he wants to scream. Wanted to scream at dinner. It only took a minute to convince you of the truth now -- where were you all those years ago? You could have believed me then, when I needed you. I missed you. I hated you. I loved you. I cursed your name. Twelve _years_ in Azkaban, Remus. You have potions now for the full moon. Don't you dare think you know who's suffered more. Don't you dare look at me like you got the worse deal.

But he said, or says, none of this. Remus never said a word about Azkaban or lycanthropy -- just smiled at him over dinner, touched him for a bit too long, tumbled him onto the bed. Sex isn't the cure; it just makes him even more confused about Remus. It makes things worse.

Stupid wolf. Stupid, beautiful man. Like he meant what he was whispering before he came.

That thought is the worst of all these unworthy ones. Remus means only to help. Once, he could have accepted that. But he has been to Azkaban.


End file.
